


30 Min Hand Holding Drabbles

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 min drabbles, M/M, hand holding, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: In June I made myself write one thing in 30mins each day of the month in an attempt to try to make myself write fasterI don't think it really worked but Imma put up the Homestuck ones here anyways.





	1. GamTav - One-Sided Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> Am I aware of how many Gamzee ships I have?  
> Yes.  
> Do I really care?  
> No, not really. Clown son's getting his hand held now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided GamTav how I adore you

There’s such a big difference between Gamzee’s skin and Tavros’. The bronze runs so much warmer than Gamzee himself does that holding his hand, really touching any part of him but Gamzee liked holding his hands the most, felt like wrapping his own fingers in their very own heaters. But ones that would squeeze and tighten back around them in kind instead of just burning through skin and muscle to nerve until there was nothing left to feel anything with.

A good warmth, one Gamzee really liked. One he was most blessed to be able to experience.

And yeah, yeah maybe Tavros didn’t feel anything like what Gamzee felt when their hands were twined together, fingers threaded through each others. 

And yeah, maybe Tavros would never feel anything like what Gamzee did ever and they were destined to be nothing more than what they currently were to each other but hey.

Gamzee was ok with that.

Because he still got to make Tavros smile, still got to hold his hand and listen to him gush about his fidulspawn collection and all the neat things he got up to with his flarping. Still got to experience some bit of Tavros’ attention and you know what?

That was more than Gamzee ever thought he’d get. 

So he was more than happy with it.


	2. Gamquius - Affections For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft bit of flushed affection for my soul.

“You sure you’re good with being here? We really don’t gotta, we can go do something else.” Gamzee was peering down at Equius, watching as the other troll only got tenser and tenser the more he continued to look around the fair grounds. Really he wouldn’t hold it against Equius if he wasn’t comfortable being there, they could go do something else, literally anything else, and Gamzee would not have minded at all, he just wanted to hang out with the indigo, that’s all.

“N-no, no Highblood I am… I am more than capable of handling the current situation.” Equius was starting to sweat, opening his sylladex to pull out a fresh towel to help wipe away the new moisture. 

Gamzee allowed it a moment before leaning down to rub his chin on the top of Equius’ head, their horns clacking together lightly. Equius had told him once that it was something Highblood’s did to their lower-blooded quadmates and some other things that Gamzee hadn’t really paid attention to because he’d been too busy figuring out to do it without hurting either of them and then Equius had lost all his ability to talk because Gamzee had decided to just go for it.

“Highblood,” Equius breathed pushing lightly at Gamzee’s chest until he moved away from the indigio again. A huffed breath, eyes ducking down away from Gamzee’s own. “There’s no need for such here and now.”

“Nah,” Gamzee grinned at Equius even if the other wasn’t looking at him, he leaned into the other’s space again dragging his nose along the indigo’s skin. “Thinking now’s a good time for it. Show all the motherfucker’s who’s got my affections.”

Equius huffed again, rolling his eyes at Gamzee’s actions even as he pressed into them. “There are, other ways to show that off.”

“You too right,” Gamzee declared, reaching down to take Equius’ hand in his own and squeezing it, grinning at the colour that blooms across the other’s nose. “This one’s much better, yeah?”

“I… I suppose so, yes.”


	3. Solgam - Bee Whining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Solgam so much ;w;  
> And I love writing a dumb lisp into Sollux's dialogue. It inspires joy in me.

“Why do I have to hold your hand again?” Sollux was whining, they both knew that, they were both fine with that. Gamzee just tightened his grip and leaned down to speak the answer into the other’s ear.

“Don’t want noone thinkin ya for the takin now, does we?”

Sollux just rolled his eyes at him, other arm rising to cross across his chest. “Do we.” 

Gamzee paused, brow furrowing down at Sollux. “Do we what?”

“No, you meant… you know what never mind,” Sollux rolled his eyes again, dropping the subject that would only serve to lead them around in circles if he purused it. 

Gamzee nudged his shoulder against Sollux gently, careful not to push the other troll over. “S’alright?”

“Oh my gog, yeth you idiot clown!” The insult was soft, paired with Sollux reaching up to thread his hands through Gamzee’s hair and tug his forehead against his own. “It’th fine, nothing to be worried about you idiot.”

Gamzee looked between Sollux’s dual-coloured eyes, his own brow furrowing as he tried to sort through information and anxiety. “If you wanna stop it ya can, ya know?”

“I know.” Sollux promised, tugging lightly on Gamzee’s hair and getting a soft, pleased purr from the clown. “Tho just thhut up and hold my hand for a bit. It’th…” Yellow rises to his cheeks and he almost looks away from Gamzee before he firms himself. “Nice.”

Gamzee remained stiff for a minute before nodding, a soft smile curling his own mouth. “Ok, bro, s’long as you’re being happy.”

“Believe me, you’ll be the firtht to know if I’m not.”


	4. Solgam - Miracle Made Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more Solgam in my life so I must fulfil my own demand.

Sollux had himself some miraculous hands, Gamzee had told the other troll that a vast number of times, practically everytime he saw the gold typing something on his computer or completely some difficult fidgety maneuvure in a game like it was nothing. So basically at least four times every time he visited the gold.

Sollux didn’t seem to mind Gamzee’s repeated words though, if anything he seemed to puff up proudly at them before rolling his eyes at the clown and continuing with whatever he was doing at the time.

But sometimes Gamzee just had to reach out and steal the other’s hands for a moment or two.

At those times he would press himself to Sollux’s back and place his hands on the gold’s, usually followed by Sollux rolling his eyes and scoffing at him but still allowing himself to be distracted by the clown. 

Then Gamzee would just, hold them in his for a breath or two, until he was happy with the weight and feel of them. He would lift them to his lips to press them against each knuckle before letting them go, dropping his head to nuzzle Sollux’s hair and leaving him to his important things.

Sollux may have liked to say that that particular habit was a bit dorky but Gamzee didn’t really care.

Sollux’s hand were miracle makers and more than deserving of reverance and praise.


	5. Rufuss - Broken Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY LIKE THIS SHIP SO MUCH. THEY'RE SO GOOD. JUST NEED TO SIT DOWN AND TALK AT EACH OTHER.  
> Until then Sadstuck.

“Horuss? Is it… do you wanna come for a walk? … With me that is.”

Horuss, who had been stiff since Rufioh entered his work room and frozen at his first word, turned just enough to show Rufioh that he was acknowledging what he’d said, even if wasn’t enough to allow the indigio to look at him. Which… was better than Rufioh was expecting to get right now, after…

After that.

“Why would you want me to accompany you?” The cold stiffness of Horuss’ voice made him flinch, recoiling into himself at the tone. It was one he’d heard before yes, but never directed towards himself. “You have a number of other canidates do you not? Better canidates even?”

“Now that’s not - “

“Do not even think to say that my using your own words against you is in any way ‘unkind’ ‘unfair’ or ‘cruel’.” The snapped response was clicked and fast, Horuss’ shoulders tense as the sound of bending metal echoed through the room. 

That wasn’t a good sign.

Rufioh pushed closer, reaching out to lay his hand on Horuss’ own where it was curling tightly into his workbench. “Come on Horuss, I just wanna talk.”

Horuss takes a deep breath in, and seemed to just deflate in front of him. “No. I have had enough of your ‘talking’ Rufioh… I believe it would be best if you just left.”

“But -”

“I SAID leave.”

Rufioh blinked, and nodded. He squeezed the back of Horuss’ hand once more before letting him go and turning to leave.

He’d… try to fix things later.


	6. Gamquius - Gentle Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb bois, good bois, time for some more sadstuck times.

Gamzee’s not too sure what to make about the fact that Equius will only hold his hand in certain circumstances; whenever they’re around Tavros or Eridan or even Karkat but literally no other time. Sometimes Gamzee even tries to hold the other’s hand himself but Equius always brushed him off, pushed him away with something like it being ‘too improper’ of someone of his standing and Gamzee…

Well, he didn’t like it. 

But, he would deal with it for Equius. 

He liked Equius very much and he wanted the other to be happy so he would deal with the lack of touch all that he could. It wasn’t as if he was particularly looking forward to being able to thread his fingers through Equius’ own and make the other aware of how much he loved being around him, not really anyways.

He had other ways of showing that off anyways… when Equius allowed it.

… Gamzee really wanted to though. He liked all that ‘affection nonsense’, liked being able to press close and hold hands and just feeling like he wasn’t alone in his feelings and that he really was wanted there. He’d tried, tried telling Equius that before but… but the other hadn’t really listened to him.

Which was fine. Gamzee wasn’t complaining about that, not at all, there was no way that he was ungrateful for whatever Equius actually allowed him it was just that sometimes…

Sometimes he wanted the troll to hold his hand because he wanted to and not because he was warning off attention from others. 

That wasn’t so bad was it?


	7. Zebruh<>Zebede - Bee Protection Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK ON MY PALE ZEBRUH<>ZEBEDE GRIND  
> I seriously love this ship for some reason, like, it wouldn’t be a good one nah, they’d just enable each others’ worst parts and it’d be such a train wreck and omg I love it so much

Zebruh was late to his and Zebede’s designated meeting place, which usually wasn’t a big issue, the little gold was more than forgiving whenever Zebruh got held up by one important business matter or another and seemed more pleased than he’d actually showed up than anything else, but tonight. Tonight was different. 

Tonight he’d been held up longer than he’d wanted with a business meeting, some performer was trying to throw their weight and get themselves a gig that was already booked to another performer, one of a much lower colour on the hemospectrum and Zebruh had had to delegate the decision. On one hand the lowblood had had the set first, on the other the performer of higher blood may have taken action against the lowblood if Zebruh hadn’t let them have the space.

And really, in the interest of helping the lowblood staying safe he’d felt he’d made the best decision at the time. The lowblood would still be performing but as the opening act instead of the main performance, a good compromise Zebruh thought.

He was sure Zebede would see things his way when he explained things to the gold, he was sure Zebede would even commend him for his decision and ability to keep both parties happy while keeping the lower-blooded performer safe from the backlash from the higher-blooded troll.

But his good mood was immediately soured when he reached their meeting place and saw somebody standing over Zebede, the cerulean, Zebruh could see their sign on their sleeve, was completely uncaring that they were making the gold uncomfortable. Which, wasn’t cool at all.

Zebruh pushed forward until he was standing next to Zebede, feeling the gold shrink into his side and grasp tightly at his hand. An action Zebruh allowed even as he drew himself to his full height, looking down at the cerulean with a cold sneer.

“You should find someone more on your level to bother,” he said, narrowing his eyes further at the cerulean, his hand tighting on Zebede’s and tugging the smaller troll behind him a bit. “Run along now, I don’t have time to deal with someone who thinks picking on lowbloods is fine.”

The cerulean thankfully knows that picking a fight with an indigo is not the best decision they could make and hightails it out of there. Really, the lowbloods were so lucky to have someone of your colour as an alley, there was only so few higher than he was on the spectrum after all.

Once the cerulean was gone Zebruh turned his focus back down onto Zebede, noting that the other was still holding onto his hand and allowing it to continue. He was more than fine with the other drawing physical comfort from him, very very fine with it.

“Now that that’s dealt with,” Zebruh squeezed Zebede’s hand, clearing his throat to remove the rougher, dangerous growl from his voice. “I have a delightful story to tell you, my dear bee <>”


	8. Sumleer - Unexpected Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale Sumleer gives me life ok?

“Oh come on! There’s nothing terrible about holding my ha-”

“I said no!”

Summoner stared at Darkleer, surprised by the other’s sudden and unexpected exclaimation. 

Darkleer seemed surprised by his own response as well, eyes wide and focused on him before they dropped down to the floor, shoulders drawing up to his ears and spine tensing immediately made Summoner feel horrible. No, he hadn’t wanted this, he’d just wanted… 

Nevermind.

He pulls back into himself, giving Darkleer all the space he possibly could while remaining in the same room for the moment anyways, that doorway was looking more and more appealing as the situation progressed.

“Sorry,” he said, hands pulled back to his chest. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t uh, didn’t mean to push you.”

“Ne… nei-no, no I’m… I’m sorry please…” Darkleer tried to reach out to him but Summoner keeps retreating, shaking his head and curling into himself. 

“No, it’s uh, nothing you need to apologize for,” almost there, almost there. “I’m just gonna um, just gonna go now. I’ll talk to you later.”

“No please!” Darkleer moves too fast for Summoner to follow, which really rude there, darn those Highbloods tricks. Summoner flinches back from the troll suddenly in front of him but Darkleer reaches forward to grasp his wrist awkwardly. “I didn’t mean for you too… that is it was not my intention to… I want you to stay. Please. If you still want to that is, I understand if you don’t, I’m sorry I shouldn’t be asking you to stay after I reacted like that I’m so sorry I’m - “

“Hey.” Summoner said firmly, cutting in and leaving Darkleer to suddenly silence his rambling. Summoner swallowed and carefully shifted his hand in Darkleer’s grip until he can gently, cautiously, watching the other troll all the while, thread their fingers together. Darkleer’s staring at your combined hands now, breath caught in his chest. “I said you could ask for things without apologizing didn’t I?”

“Well… yes you did but I - “

“No buts,” Summoner keeps his voice firm but kind, not quite an order but unwilling to allow the other troll any room to budge on the issue. “I want to know things, especially when you want me to go.”

There’s silence and the two of you just stand there with your hands clasping each others until Darkleer breaths out and squeezes his hand just the slightest bit.

“… I don’t want you to go.”

“Then I won’t.”


	9. Rufuss - Shattered Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE DAY I WILL WRITE CUTE FLUFFY STUFF FOR THESE TWO  
> It just obviously wasn't the day I wrote this one

Horuss stared at Rufioh, hands fisted in the fabric of his own shirt, stiff and frozen as the other troll watched him in return, hand broken and cradled to his chest. 

No… no he’d done that. That was his fault.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. NO!

He had not, had not meant to hurt Rufioh. He’d never wanted to hurt anyone let alone Rufioh, no.

“I-I-I-I’m-m-m, so so suh-suh-sorr-sorry” Stutterred out between stiff, shallow breaths as his vision darkened, Horuss drawing further back into himself and away from Rufioh.

“Wait, Horuss! It’s - “ Rufioh tries to say something, tries to reassure Horuss but all he can hear is the pained tremor to his voice and the sickening crack of bones in his own hand.

Horuss had to leave then, turning and rushing away from Rufioh, unable to stand being there anymore. There’s tears in his eyes as he rushes off, over-flowing and spilling over to draw lines down his face.

He hears Rufioh call out again but he doesn’t stop.


	10. Solgam - Sun Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these two a lot

“You’re hand’s a motherfucking warm bro.”

“Oh wow,” Sollux rolled his eyes, completely useless considering his lack of pupils but paired with the slight shifting of his face upwards it was hopefully conveyed enough for the pan-rotten clown to notice. “Thay that to all the lowbloodth you hold handth with?”

“No?” Gamzee turns his attention to Sollux’s face from where he’d been focused down on their threaded fingers, head cocked and brow furrowed down in an entirely too genuine way that tugged at Sollux’s pity strings. “I don’t… don’t like…”

“It’th fine, GZ, theeth.” Sollux says, pulling on Gamzee’s arm until the clown gets the idea and presses closer to him, still giving him that too confused, worried look. “I’m joking, it’th fine, I know you don’t like touching thrangerth.”

“… I don’t.” Gamzee agreed weakly, probably still struggling to figure out what Sollux was talking abou - “Yours feel like the sun in my fingers, miraculous and harsh and life-destorying but kind and warm and beauty-making in kind.” Gamzee squeezed one of Sollux’s hands in his own for a little bit of added empathise, obviously to the gold’s stunned face. “Ain’t none comparing to that.”

“GZ,” Sollux started, staring at the idiot, earnest pan-rotten clown who thought he could just say stuff like that like it was the easiest thing in the world. “That’th the thupidetht thhit I’ve ever heard, I fucking love you.”

Sollux can see that Gamzee doesn’t quite know how to process the insult-love declaration combo right now and doesn’t give him the chance to, reaching up to twine his fingers into his hair and tug him down to kiss him breathless.


	11. GamJohn - Pretty Epic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me some pale Gamzee ships. Love me some pale GamJohn

Gamzee is easily one of, if not the biggest trolll John has ever seen.

Biggest height wise that is. Gamzee’s not all the big in the other sense really. No, he’s closer to Sollux’s thin, gangly, ‘my bones look like their trying to escape my skin even though that’s not something they should be doing’ frame than Equius’ or Karkat’s muscle and bulk.

John thinks that’s a bit weird, but then he also thinks that Gamzee’s intimidating enough as a very tall stick, he doesn’t really need to be thicker or more muscular on top of that. He really doesn’t, that’s actually really terrifying to think of.

Not going to do that again.

Anyways, Gamzee is really big and that makes his hands giant in John’s own. And yes it is in his, even if he can only really hold half, less even, of the trolls hand, it’s the thought that counts he’s sure. 

Or at least that’s the story he’s sticking too.

Really though, it always kinda amazes him that Gamzee just lets him drag him wherever he wants to at whatever time he wants to. Cause all John has to do is say something and Gamzee’s ready to go wherever he wants to, no grumbles or complaints, just a smile, a nod and an unnaturally cold hand in his.

Really when John thought about it, it was pretty epic.


	12. Gamquius - Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sadstuck because yes.  
> Also I really like this one, v pleased with it.

Gamzee… wanted to touch Equius. 

Which was… a bad thing? 

At least a lot of his problems seemed to come from that so the only conclusion was that it was a bad thing to want to touch Equius.

He didn’t like that it was a bad thing to want to touch Equius.

Didn’t like that at all. It wasn’t… wasn’t fair.

Especially not when he got to see everyone else in their odd miss-matched group be able to touch Equius without anything not good come of it.

Maybe it was just him? Maybe the Messiahs had decided that it would be the best possible joke ever if they kept throwing misfortune and sadness at him anytime Gamzee let himself touch the indigo with kindness and pity in his intending.

Becasue… because he did pity the other troll. Pitied his difficulties with interacting with their friends, with his inability to ever truly feel at ease or comfortable with himself, the fact that Equius couldn’t touch so many of those around him without causing them harm. It stirred nothing but the reddest of pities in Gamzee’s chest but…

But the Messiahs had made their decision that Gamzee wasn’t allowed to act on that pity, wouldn’t even let a motherfucker so such as hold a troll’s hand without something sparking or exploding or a fight breaking out somewhere nearby and maybe…

Maybe it was Gamzee’s fault?

He’d never… never been good enough for sea-goat-dad, never been the best or brightest at church, maybe… maybe the Messiahs had just judged him as undeserving of a quadmate?

That was… pumper-shattering for him, but he would accept that.

Because… because even if Equius couldn’t be his, even if no troll could ever be his, then at least… at least Gamzee could see him be happy yeah? Would that… would that be ok with them? If they were to just show a bit of kindness to the troll that held a pumper that was not destined to be returned.

Just this once.


	13. Solgam - Safe Unconsciousness

“You’re doing some motherfuckin miracles there my beloved sunspot.”

“Thhhut up,” Sollux groaned, pressing his face further and further into Gamzee’s shoulder in an attempt to block out all other sensation but the clown he was clinging to. God he must have looked like such a pathetic wriggler to everyone else in the room, needing to cling to someone so much bigger than him to deal wtih the pain he was in.

But you know what? Fuck what everyone else in the room thought because Sollux’s flesh was on fire where that teal’s sword had cut through it and Gamzee was there for once, being a big strong confident Highblood who was going to snap and snarl at everyone around them until Sollux could do it himself and fuck what anyone else thought about that.

“S’ok bro.” Gamzee’s claws sunk into Sollux’s hair, scratching at the area of scalp between his two hornbeds and melting Sollux just the tiniest bit more. “You can be losing yourself in your hurt a bit, I’ll be keeping ya safe. Promise you most beloved, most reddest of pitied hearts.”

“You…” Sollux panted, tightening the grip of his hand weakly around the large claws holding it. “Are the biggetht fucking thap ever. And I’m telling KK later.”

It was easy to drift into that dark, unhurting place with Gamzee’s chest rumbling with a laugh beneath him. Real fucking easy.


	14. Gamquius - Freeing Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good fluffy feels are good.

“Hold my hand.” Gamzee thought, thought this would get the response he wanted. That using his best order-giving vocals and holding his hand out all expectant would give Equius the kick he needed to actually be able to do the thing he’d been staring at him for.

And if not then he was going to sit on his blue brother until he stopped being so fuckin pitiful for him. There should only be so much pity a troll should be able to feel for another, but Equius was shattering all them words of pre-convienced motherfuckin decree with naught but a stuttered noise, a fluttering of his hands that showed Gamzee that he WANTED but didn’t believe it was ALLOWED, and Gamzee’s pumper was fit to burst for him.

“But, but that is HIGHLY inappropriate. For someone of my standing to touch someone of such rich, noble blood is… is ludicrous at best and I cannot do such a thing.”

“Yeah,” Gamzee had started rolling his eyes when Equius had started talking, not that the other really noticed what with the whole started at his open, expecting hand like it was both a precious gift and a most wicked a weapons. “But I’m ordering you to. And you’re all about following whatever orders get talked at you from your highblood yeah?”

Equius froze and Gamzee worried that perhaps he’d read things wrong, had stepped out of a place he hadn’t known he’d been in and done something -

“My Highblood,” the words were uttered so motherfuckin whisper-soft Gamzee almost missed it, the fins at his ears fluttering to try to catch the noise. 

Equius… really needed to stop with things like that before Gamzee decided to just throw all the motherfuckin things about proper actions and courting behaviours that’d been scream-shouted at him away. He really needed to.

“Yeah,” Gamzee agreed, like it was a statement as simple and true as the day was dangerous. “Your Highblood. And Your Highblood wants you to come over here and hold his hand.”

“Yes Highblood!” There a motherfucker goes! Equius is relaxing now, letting Gamzee’s order dictate his actions and let him do what they both knew he wanted to do. What a good blue.

Gamzee’s thrilled to have his hand in Equius’ as well, even more so when he felt Equius relax after a breath and thread their fingers together. Good, good blue, Gamzee tugs Equius against himself, ignoring the soft hitching of breath to nuzzle against the top of the others head into his hair, good, precious blue, oh Gamzee pitied him so.


	15. CroRuss - Initial Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D I ship this pitch sometimes is a fun time. Also I looked up a sorta ‘writing cronus for dummies’ essay so HOPEFULLY HE TURNED OUT OK?  
> Fingers crossed.

“I would rather appreciate it if you were to leave my workshop at this moment.” Horuss held himself as straight and solid and solid as he was able to with Cronus standing in front of him, in his personal space where Horuss did not want him.

“Oh come on Zahhak,” Cronus sighed, shaking his head like he was talking to a particularly difficult, or touched, wriggler which was not doing any good for Horuss’ mounting irritation. “I just w-wanna be in on how-w long you’re gonna run this little bit of yours, it’s not a hard question. Someone like you should be thrilled to get questioned by someone like me.”

“And what exactly occured to that ‘I do neigh care about caste-structure’ mentality you were attempting to sell to Meulin neigh even a lunar cycle prior?” Horuss returned, narrowing his eyes down at the sea-dweller. Oh how he utterly despised such hypocritical behaviour from the other, it made it his own attempts to move on from such thoughts so much mare difficolt. “Or hoof you decided that you need them for this tactic you are attempting to utilize?”

“All I w-want,” Cronus started, narrowing his own eyes and flaring his fins out, speaking quickly through gritted teeth. “Is for you to drop your stupid act, stop mocking me and admit to being a cube. You don’t have a clue w-what I’m going through.”

“And I told you politely the first time you asked that ludicrous question,” Horuss vaguely noticed that this was the first time he’d ever seen the sea-dweller angry like this, usually he was far too spineless for a true confrontation, something about the topic must hoof insensed him into anger. “That I do neigh own you an answer and that you should leave my workshop before I forcively remove you.”

Cronus scoffs at him and that is the last straw that Horuss is willing to deal with regarding the seadweller, he straightens himself out to his towering height which gets the proper reaction out of Cronus, the sea dweller flinching away from him now that the difference between their sizes was being emphasized.

That made something black and satisfied curl in the base of Horuss’ thorasic cavity, ignored as he grasped Cronus’ two hands in one of his to drag him from his workshop and throw the seadweller from it.

That was enough entertaining the pest for today.


	16. GamJohn - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pale GamJohn for my heart. Also adding in my favourite thing of John being very confused by all the troll romance stuff, the clown's his boyfriend that's all that matters right now.

Movie night with Gamzee was John’s favourite time. 

Movie night with Gamzee in the summertime was his even more favourite favourite time, there was just nothing that competed against being able to just sprawl against the wall of cuddly ice that he called his… pale… boyfriend thing, whatever weird alien term and relationship they were doing. It was a great time.

Especially in the summer when it got all hot, sticky and unconfortable to be doing literally anything at any time. It was just awful when it got to hot to be comfortable even while he was literally doing absolutely nothing.

Gamzee didn’t seem to really feel the heat though, it didn’t bother him at all and he was always eager to help John with things when it was too hot for him to go outside, kinda like a big oversized puppy capable of murder on a grand, expansive scale. Also he always got that look on his face when he came back from something John'd asked him to do, John could only describe it as a kind of hesitant pride kinda thing? Like he wasn’t sure if John would be happy with what he’d done or not, which was really kinda dumb but John’d tackle that once it stopped being so unbearably hot.

But Gamzee also ran colder than a pond in winter, so John was definitely taking advantage of that.

Or at least he was after watching Gamzee go about the very serious and important task of putting together a pilefor them to chill out, literally, together on. John didn’t try to offer a helping hand, knowing from experience that Gamzee would have allowed it but would have fussed and made unhappy rumbles at the finished product until he pulled it all apart to fix it again if he did. Which was fine by him, pile-construction was obviously a very serious thing to trolls and John was fine with watching Gamzee put it together how he wanted to.

When Gamzee was done though, John sprawled over his alien boyfriend-but not really-but really a lot, and tucked his nose under Gamzee’s chin like he knew would get the troll rumbling and relaxed in a second and there he went. So predictable.

What was also predictable was the creeping hesitant clawed hand that brushed against his own, moving away and returning over and over until the troll finally decided it was fine enough to curl them together. 

What a silly predictable clown his… whatever Gamzee was to him, was.


	17. Gamzee & Jake - Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d had the idea for something with these two for a while so I just did it quick and fast here and now to never touch it again!

If there was a thing Gamzee didn’t real like none, it was being a source of a body’s unhappiness.

And like, he was all kinds of motherfuckin aware that he wasn’t the only source of Jake motherfuckin English’s unhappiness but like… it was more difficult for the guy to be showing his unhappiness at the other sources of it, one because he was well… not amongst the living no more and the other because… because…

But Gamzee? Gamzee could be the one he focused all of that on if it would help a motherfucker, he could be, he could do that. He was used to taking beatings, to the feeling of disappointing and unpleasing others, he could handle it, his skin was tough and hard, he could handle whatever Jake wanted to be motherfucking throwing at him. He really, really could.

So that’s what he was attempting to do, why he’d come to that big empty, cold house, unable to shake just how much it felt like his own hive back on Alternia, housing a body alone, unwanted and tucked out of the picture until they was needed for something. 

He’d found Jake exactly where he’d been expecting him too, alone in his room, head in his hands and photo crumbled nearby. Sadness, sorrowful, straight up pitiful displaying and…

And all it had taken was to announce he was there before Jake was pouncing on the opportunity to do SOME-MOTHERFUCKIN-THING to a source of his wicked sadness, like a good little hunter should have and Gamzee…

Gamzee took it.

Took it and gave nothing back, let the other exhaust his rage and despair upon him until it was nothing and absent in his chest.

And then when Jake was nothing but a panting, sobbing mess of sadness given harmed and mistreated flesh, he gathered him close and tucked the human to under his chin, held him firmly against the soothing purrs in his chest as he let one of his hands rub down Jake’s back, his other trapped in a grip he wasn’t going to make the other motherfuckin cease ‘till be was all kinds a ready to.

Wasn’t much of a thing he could do for Jake here and now, not in this time line, but Gamzee could… Gamzee could do this for him.

Maybe… maybe this was what it meant to be a motherfuckin Bard of Rage. Let the Rage burn and run it’s course until it had hollowed a body out to leave no thing behind. A body could rebuild from nothing, not so much when there was already so much clogging up his insides, hopefully this would help Jake, if only a little bit.

If not this time, then the next.


	18. Solgam - Doomed Heartline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMETIMES, THINGS I LIKE HURT ME.  
> But also, chief kiss at that good angst

It was easy for Sollux to pretend that he wasn’t connect to Gamzee Makara in any way shape or form. It was easy to brush off everyone’s looks and confusion when the pan-rotted clown brightened up like a tree on 12th Perigees Eve at the sight of him, the way he tried to graviate into his space and talk to him.

It was really easy to laugh off the troll’s attempts to interact, easy to wave him off and not give anyone any reason to think Gamzee was anything less than confused and sad and making something out of absolutely nothing.

It was easy and it was safe.

Sollux was a gold-blood after all, a strong psionic and he knew what fate lay before him. He was also having absolutely none of that and between himself and a number of other individuals was starting the process to make it never would while Gamzee? Gamzee was just a baby subjuggulator, dangerous and not worth spending any of his time on, he made sure everyone knew that was his opinion on the clown.

He was sure Gamzee had heard him on more than one occassion. 

Knew it from how the other troll would draw away from him in the safety, privacy of the clown’s hive, would fold into himself and watch Sollux like he was expecting him to say something awful and cruel to him again, to say that he was delusional, making all this up.

That this wasn’t real.

Which hurt in a way Sollux wasn’t going to admit to. He had no right to, he’d caused this reaction after all, Gamzee was well within his rights to be wary and untrusting of him.

Sollux just had to hold his breath and count himself lucky that tonight wasn’t the night Gamzee refused to take his hand.


	19. Gamquius - Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitched dumb bois. I love them.  
> Also did something different writing wise with this one. Don't know what exactly but I did it.

Brows drawn low over purple eyes. “Ya don’t be thinking that I’m worth putting a motherfucker’s hands on?”

Sweat increases, nostrils flare, fists tighten until dull nails dig into palms. “Your status far excedes my own, it would not be right for me to lay my hands on you.”

A lip draws back over mismatched fangs, half-formed fins flare out. “Ya don’t think I’m worth putting a motherfuckers hands on.” Words repeated, colder, final.

Jaw clenches, fists tighten further, muscles tense and straining. “I did not say that, Highblood.” Spine straightens, shoulders squaring off. “Though I can see how someone like you would mishear.”

A low, rumbling growl, vibrating a slim hollow chest. “A motherfucker bettter be watching what he’s motherfuckin saying to a brother he’s sayin so much higher than he is.”

Holding firm and tense, body near shaking with tension. “I will when you’re worth paying that kind of regard to.”

“Motherfucker,” almost snarled, painted face shoved close to a sweaty one, eyes glow purple. “Imma tear ya hands from ya arms iffin ya ain’t givin me what I be wantin.”

“I will not,” a soft shake to the words, spine turned steel to stay in place. “Will not, not do something so disgra - “

Claws move faster than glass hidden eyes can follow, grabbing a hand and near bone-breaking strength.

“Hrrrrrnk!” A startled noise, air drawn in through clenched tight teeth.

“A motherfucker’s gonna hold a brother’s hand before I make him.” Low, calmer, deadened tone and more dangerous for it. “Understanding that bro?”

Dark blue eyes flick between purple ones. A breath is released, heavy drawn out. “Understood Highblood.” Defiance remains.

The clown will accept this.


	20. GamRuss - Injury Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO A BIT OF CONTEXT  
> I rp both these beans in an rp group called borgatabent and they’re pale af at each other, therefore Imma write about them holding hands.  
> aka, I made myself my own rarepair/crackship pale otp and it's mine now I'm not sorry

“Ya know,” the words were slow and drawling, but spoken in the tone Horuss had come to recognize as the clown having spent quite a bit of time compiling all of his thoughts together. Horuss turned his attention to the clown currently sprawled on the couch in his workshop, carefully setting down his tools so that he wouldn’t have another… mishap resulting in the need to replace them as a consequence of things Gamzee said. “Ya could like… actually motherfuckin break me hands iffin ya was wantin too, couldn’t ya?”

Horuss huffed an amused sound, shaking his head fondly, unseen by Gamzee who was focusing on his hands as he clenched, unclenched and flexed his fingers in what must have seemed like the most important thing to him at that current point in time.

“I mare than likely could, yes insteed,” Horuss agreed, turning back to focus on the mechanism and mechanical pieces on the bench before him. “You are quite fortunate that I hoof neigh decided that that course of action is one I want to participate in. Why do you ask?”

“That’s kinda motherfuckin hot.” Of course he wouldn’t get a direct answer out of the other, assuming there even was a direct answer to be found and Gamzee hadn’t just plucked the thought out of nowhwere in his musings.

“I do neigh see how my hypothesized ability to crush the bones in your hands is in any hay, shape or form; ‘hot’.“ Horuss was keeping his attention focused down instead of the other troll to hopefully hide at least some of his amusement at him. A normal conversation truly was out of the question more often than not with Gamzee, wasn’t it?

“Nah, nah ya see,” Horuss heard Gamzee moving behind him but was still unprepared for the hands that covered his, long, long and boney and still far too thin no matter how much he tried to get the other to eat. “S’like… ya _could_ do it yeah? Well and truly. But ya _don’t_ and that’s real motherfuckin hot ya know?”

“Of horse I do neigh,’ Horuss agreed, dropping his tools so he could turn his hands in Gamzee’s own, gently twinging their fingers together to empathise his words. “I do neigh want to hurt you like that. It would be awfoal.”

“Exactly!” Gamzee hummed, leaning down to drop a quick kiss to Horuss’ cheek before darting away from him completely. “All kinds a motherfuckin attractive right there!”


	21. GamRuss - Inspired Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my pale Gamzee Horuss nonsense ^_^ It inspires joy in me, mostly because Horuss would really benefit from having someone to turn all his intent and focus onto while calling him an idiot for burying his emotions down and Gamzee would really benefit from someone wanting to be affectionate and focused on him and be really upfront and obvious about it while not wanting Horuss to end up as unhappy as he was when he was putting his best foot forward to try to make everyone around him happier.  
> Inspires all the joy in skyee

“I… do neigh believe that I am suppsoed to be here, deer,” Horuss’ voice was pitched low, quiet and only for Gamzee’s ear, detailing the low thrumming anxiety building in his palemate as clearly as the shaking in the hand held securely in Gamzee’s own.

“You’re allowed to be here.” Gamzee’s statement was firmer, confident and sure and carrying through the halls of the holy place they’d entered, carrying all the weight he’d earned to it and causing the brothers, sisters and cousins that had forgotten themselves in their looking to direct their gazes to the ground, chastised and submissive in their posturing.

“Are you….are you quite sure of that deer?” Horuss questioned again, still quiet, soft and private but colouring more and more with nervous energy. “I am amare that this is a very important matter to the Church, I can still leave, wait for you outside -”

“Quadrants are motherfuckin sacred,” Gamzee stated, a doctrine drummed into his pan over decades, engraved deep into the core of his being. Kin and Quadrants. Family. “If I can’t being sharing this with my most pale loves who can I be sharing it with?”

“I… I suppose.” Horuss agreed, casting his gaze nervously around the room again, at the clowns carefully not looking at either of them, and raised their joined hands to his mouth, lips parting until he could rest his mouthful of perfect, flesh-ripping fangs against the thrumming pulse in Gamzee’s wrist. “Proud of you, deer.”

Gamzee’s breath, already stolen from his lungs, seemed like they wouldn’t return soon, still so floored by physical affection even after all this time, how pathetic of him.

“Me too, palest love,” Gamzee murmured back, watching the fangs that could bite down and simply end his life there and then. “Me too.”


	22. GamRuss - Pseudo Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more canony-one. With an awful Gamzee being too harsh and unsocialized because yes.

“You’re smile’s all kinds a motherfuckin awful.” 

This immediately catches Horuss of guard, not only due to the words but also the fact that’d he’d believed himself to be alone again. Which was, obviously neigh the case anymare.

He turned to see the younger Makara, Gamzee he believed the troll’s name was, staring at him with a heavily furrowed brow over eyes filled in with the most noble purple. Horuss immediately did neigh like that something he had done had upset the Highblood, but he pushed that to the side to focus on putting his ‘everything will be fine; smile on just like Muelin taught him to, meeting the Highblood’s gaze as much as he was stable to.

“Ah, Highblood! How can I be of use to you toda - “

The Highblood cut him off before he could finish.

“I said that smile a yours is motherfuckin aw-FOAL.” Purple eyes narrow at him, the Highblood shifts, casting his gaze away from Horuss for a moment. “Wipe it off ya face, no use ta smile if it’s making ya a motherfuckin fake.”

Horuss’ smile turns shaky, confused and concerned as his own brows furrow. “But Muelin said - “

“AIN’T SAID I GIVE A MOTHERFUCK WHAT SHE SAID!” Horuss flinched at the sudden outburst and even Gamzee had to take a moment to just breath and resettle himself. “Ya shouldn’t be doing shit ta be making others feel better, ‘specially at ya own detriment.”

“But it is neigh to my own detriment.” Horuss did neigh like that he was directly contradicting the Highblood but it felt necessary to do so, at least this time.

Gamzee was in front of him faster than Horuss’ eyes were stable to follow, nearly sending him flinching away if not for the tight grip the clown took of his hand.

“Horse should listen to his betters,” Gamzee said, almost glaring at him now. “Let his own emotions bein know. And know that iffin I see ya with that smile again… Imma tear it off ya face for ya. Get it?”

Horuss… definitely got it.


	23. GamKar - A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one was a Gamkar thing because blessed pale ship is the most good time.

There’s panic in the base, Sollux knew why, he’d been monitoring the cameras for hours, days, he’d seen what they’d… who they’d brought in.

Didn’t make it any less awful, any easier to accept. 

Karkat had really just… brought a clown home like it was the most logical thing he could have decided to do. The fucking asshole better know what he was doing putting the whole operation at risk like this.

Sollux stormed into the holding cell Karkat had taken the clown too, at least he remembered to do that…

He froze, coming to a sudden and dynamic halt as he stared at the sight before him. 

Karkat was kneeling in front of the clown, the clown who was huddled in and curling into himself like he couldn’t handle the world around him and was relying solely on Karkat to keep a hold of him in the there and then, claws wrapped tightly around Karkat’s much smaller hands pressed to his cheeks.

Sollux… should have recognized those horns on the monitor, he didn’t know why it hadn’t registered.

Probably because he hadn’t wanted to believe that Makara had still been out there after whatever had happened to him when the Church had taken him. Hadn’t wanted to think of what that meant for Karkat.

But he was there now, holding onto Karkat like he was the most important thing in the world and Sollux…

He supposed he could forgive the asshole just this once.


End file.
